


Camera

by Eliythe



Category: SOPE - Fandom, bts
Genre: Angst, LOLLL, M/M, Sad, Sope, TaeJin - Freeform, happy or sad ending, im cruel, minimoni, minjoon - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, taekook, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliythe/pseuds/Eliythe
Summary: Once there was a happy couple.Once there was an accident.Now there is a grumpy old man living down the streets.
Relationships: J-hope/Suga, Jung Hoseok/Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin/Kim Namjoon, Kim Taehyung/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Knock knock, a faint knocking sound can be heard from the door. "Give me a fucking minute!" a voice can be heard from the inside. "Yoongi-hyung, tae and I are here to give you a ride~" a sweet yet old voice speaks from the outside. 

"No shit sherlock." yoongi opens up to a still short but old looking Jimin. "Jimin ah. Can't you wait." yoongi voice is easily irritated from the little shouting he made a few seconds ago. Yoongi quickly took his precious jacket and walk off with Jimin.

"Hyung, how have you been?" Taehyung asks, while the rest looks old, it looks like time have less effect on the Kim Taehyung. He got like 6 wrinkle for a 60 years old man. Looking as handsome as he is when he was In 2019. But older. "What do you think. My life is still a mess." yoongi reply with no emotions. 

"Well. It's today.. The rest will meet up there." Jimin said with a tint of sadness. "How long has it been?" Yea. How long has it been since their sun has being covered eternally, like an eclipse but an eternal eclipse. There was never a day yoongi have not grieve over him, he was a part of him, their soul was bond together. And it felt like his heart was taken out and was punch, spit on, cut every single day without him. 

"Hoseokie hyung won't like it if you go there with such a sad expression. Smile more, for him." yoongi knew he was right so he thinks about all the thing they did together when he was... 

The car halted to a stop, they got off of the car and met up with the others. Namjoon and jin married 30 years ago and still loving everyday, Jimin and taehyung married 31 years ago, a little faster but they are still very in love to this day. While Jungkook too got married 20 years ago, to his dream girl. I mean what can THE Jeon Jungkook not get. 

"Namjoon, it's been awhile." Jimin runs up to him and gave a quick bro hug and taehyung did a fist bump with Jungkook. "YAH!" Jin suddenly shouted as he enter with a cane. The others was shock as they see the eldest with a cane but quickly busting into laughter. "I may look old and weak but don't underestimate me and my beloved cane, I will beat you all to a pulp." jin raise his cane and started to chase them around. 

"It's been awhile hasn't it Yoongi-hyung?" namjoon stand aside as jin was still chasing them around, mostly Jungkook. "Hey joon. Yea, if you say a month ago was long then okay." namjoon gave a slight chuckle. "Hey one month is long alright. How are you doing?" before yoongi was able to give another sarcastic answer he was cut off by Jin. "That's enough, we are here for serious business. Let's get going soon." he said calming himself down and checking his attire. 

"Taehyung! How's your camera doing, if you don't mind. Maybe give it to me someday." Jungkook ask cheekily praying that he would give him the thousand dollars camera for free. "If your thinking about how I'm gonna give it to you for free then go and imagine it in your dream." Jungkook pout hoping that would do the tricks. "Jiminiee~ please convince your husband to give it to me at least at a discount price? Pretty please?" as old as Jungkook may be, he's still the youngest and everyone still has a weak spot for their baby boy.

"Hey, don't use Jimin like that. Fine. I will give it to you at five hundred. I'm the one at loss here, you better use it wisely and take care of it." Jungkook cheered happily and thanks him for the tenth time in five minutes. 

"We are here." after what seems like a few hours walk have finally came to an end as they stand in front of a tomb. 

Jung Hoseok,   
24/04/2019.   
It says.

"Seok ah, how are you doing? You better be doing great up there, I will be coming right after you in a few more years. Please be patient with me.. Hoseok ah.. I miss you. We all miss you..." yoongi started to dust off the dirt around his pedestal. "Hyung! We bought you your favourite flower, pink tulips! Just for our beloved friend." Jimin put it in a small pocket hole for flowers for the deads. "Like yoongi said, we all miss you hoseok ah. We will be with you in a few years, just wait." Jin said as he fist bump the tomb. 

After their little session with their precious friend, they went off with a sad vibe around them, no one would ever dare to approach them because of the vibe they gave out. Sad.

"So guys, let's eat at yoongi house!" yoongi was surprise while the others aggressively agree to Jungkook idea. "It's decided, Jimin, taehyung and I will go buy take out while the three of you go to yoongi house, deal? Deal. Let's go." he shouted excitedly and pull Jimin and taehyung away. "So. Let's go to your house.", "Wait. Wait hold the fuck up. Who says you all are coming to my house." yoongi was annoyed but..he felt good? 

"Jungkook says and I support that idea. So let's go. Joon ah, drive the car." Jin told his husband. A few hours later, the others finally reached yoongi house with fried chicken, soju and beer, the best of the best. "Wow I totally didn't know I was this young to drink soju and beer with fried chicken." real shit said by a 67 years old man. "What tool you guys so two and a half hour long anyway?" namjoon asks, "We went to get the camera Taehyung agree to give me, on the way getting the best fried chicken in town." Jungkook says with a thumb up. 

"Kook, let me see the camera." Jungkook raises his eyebrow in question and remember that yoongi used to major in photography so he hand over the expensive camera. "Damn, my younger self would have been jealous as hell right now." he holds the camera endearingly to his lap. Switch on the camera and decided to have some fun with it, of cause his first instinct was to take a picture of his beloved but..he isn't with him anymore. He let out a sad sigh and started to take a few pictures of the guys. Then something caught his eye.

A picture of him and hoseok from 2019, he pointed the camera there for some reason and look through the lens, as it started to focus, yoongi have no idea why but he click to take a picture. As the bright flashing light flash he quickly covered his eyes- wait he didn't on the flash. 

Yoongi quickly opened his eyes just to find himself sitting on the sofa bit he felt the atmosphere change. He wanted to asks the guys about this but they were gone. "Namjoon? Jimin-ah!" he started to call them out but to no avail. Then he realised that lights were shining through the curtain but it was night time awhile ago.. "What the fuck.."


	2. Chapter 2

As he start to explore a little more, he stood in front of a mirror, shock. His face was young again, his hair was back to black and he was wearing a oversize sweater and ripped jeans. He pinch himself to wake himself up from this weird dream but he felt the pain.

He was suddenly engulfed in a warm feeling, a pair of hands found themself around yoongi tiny waist and yoongi look back in the mirror to see his lost love.

"Seok..?" he quickly turned around and hold his head in his hands, yoongi don't know what kind of dream this is but he doesn't want to wake up. "Hoseok?" he was full on brawling and choking on his tears, he hug hoseok as tight as he could and never want him to leave again. 

"Y-yoongi? What happened? Hyung? Stop crying.." hoseok hold his face up to look at his tearful eyes, full of tears yet still beautiful. "I miss you so much. So so much, seok-ah. I love you these past years and I never want you gone again." obviously hoseok has no idea what's going up and assume it was just a nightmare he had. Seeing his boyfriend full on crying made him wanna cry too. Hosoek has never seen yoongi cried this hard in front of him before, he knew this must be serious but all he can do was to reassure his crying boyfriend and tuck him back to bed, afterall, it's still 8.37am. Hoseok has woke up a few minutes after he heard yoongi calling out Namjoon and Jimin.

As he tucks yoongi back to bed, he hold onto hoseok hand begging him to stay and not leave him. Hosoek smiles endearingly at his needy boyfriend and went into bed with him giving forehead kisses times to times. As soon as he fell asleep, hoseok slo wly detach himself from yoongi and went to the kitchen quietly to cook up the breakfast yoongi have ever woken up to. Humming while cutting up berries he felt a pair of soft hands hugging him from behind, hoseok immediately knew who it was. 

"Hope-ah. I told you not to leave me didn't I?" the soft grumpy tone of yoongi is so cute that Hoseok just had to give him a hugeee smooch on his pouty lip. Yoongi, satisfied with the smooch went to sat on the kitchen counter and watch him cooked. Although yoongi is the master in cooking within the two of them, he obviously love to see him do something out of the ordinary just for him, he can't help but feel special. The perfect jawline of his boyfriend caught his eye, sitting there and admiring for god knows how long, until hoseok broke the silence. "Take a picture, it will last longer babe." he said with a wink. Yoongi just smile. Smiling at how he misses him, smiling that everything that happened was a dream. Or was it? Yoongi woke up from his daze and quickly checked the date. 

24/05/2019

fuck. 

"Hoseok ah. By any chance are you going out later?" hosoek looked up in surprise, "Yea, how did you know? I was going to collect something from my sister place." Yoongi knew this wasn't a dream. He has to thought up of something before he goes out. "Can't you meet her tomorrow...or something?" Yoongi pop down from the kitchen counter and went to lock the main door. "Please. Please don't go out today." he looks down trying to get rid of his tears, he don't want to lose him. Again. 

If this is a dream, please wake me up. I don't want to lose him again. 

"Yoongi. What got into you today?" Hoseok started to show his concern, since this morning he was crying and now he doesn't want him to leave. At least not today. "Seok-ah, promise me you won't be gone, promise me that you will be fine. Ok?" Yoongi turn to face him with a smile. Hosoek smiles back and gave him a hug, "I will never leave you. Ever. I love my little cute bean too much I would never leave you alone even if you went to the toilet. I would be so cling to you like a magnet even if you want me gone." Hoseok gave a smile, his dimple appearing. 

Yoongi have a relieving smile and hug him. Hoping what he went through a few minutes was a dream but everything that was about to happen from now on will be changed to save hosoek. 

Walking back to the kitchen, he saw something on the coffee table. That camera. 

The camera that make him...goes back in time? Time travel? What really happened..he didn't actually get to disgust it properly and the only person that was smart enough to think properly was Namjoon. Yoongi wasted no time in this life and somehow death issue, he quickly picked up his phone starting to dial in his number. 

"Namjoon, are you free right now, if you are, meet me at the cafe down the block." yoongi hanged up anxiously, still thinking of the worst. "Seok-ah! I'm meeting namjoon a few block away, please stay at home and don't go out." yoongi grab his keys, brought along the camera and wear on a layer of jackets to keep himself warm in this cold morning. 

Yoongi reached the cafe as early as he can to hide away from the cold air and to get himself a cup of hot coffee. After finding a feat and a few minutes of waiting, Namjoon came in hurriedly thinking something bad had happened. "Hyung! Did something happened?" he ask worried, sat down on the chair. "Joon. Is time travelling possible." yoongi asks while fiddling around with the camera but carefully as he didn't want another..accident. "Hyung.. Is that why you told me to come down.." namjoon asks with a annoyed expression but yoongi didn't said anything, "And for your ridiculously our of nowhere question. Time travelling is proven to be both impossible and possible. Due to wormholes and loop holes-" 

"So it's possible then." Yoongi interuptted his explanation, more annoyed as he was woken out of nowhere just to answer some weird question but it wasn't line he didn't like it or anything. He's sorta a nerd. He'd love it. "What if I told you I just came back from t he future... Will you believe me?" Yoongi finally looked up and stare into his eyes, namjoon flinch as he didn't expect this sudden eye contact. "W-what? Hyung, I think you just experienced a vivid dream.. There's no way you could have time travelled from the future and for what purpose.", "To save hoseok." he holds the camera up and showed him something in the camera roll. Namjoon was obviously shock, he just can't believe it. He just saw the future version of everyone, so old, so..happy yet sad. The unspeakable silence this picture holds wanted to just scream how much it miss the seventh person. 

"Hyung.." namjoon looked up at him in shock, curious? surprised? A real understatement. This was something beyond his comprehension. Something Stephen Hawking tried to do before he passed away, was now done by a 27 years old man or whatever age he was before. "You gotta be kidding.." Namjoon actually felt like he's in heaven right now. Although time travelling wasn't in his lane of studies, he could put in a few more work here and there. 

"So tell me. Why are you here? How did you get here?" yoongi sigh as he remember what happened in the...alternate past. "Hoseok will die in a car accident in a few hours time. I have no idea how I got here but all I did the last time was taking a picture of me and hoseok picture on the cabinet.. And I woke up at home. Hoseok was alive, breathing and living in front of him... I never thought I would see him again." yoongi look down as he tries to hide his tears. Namjoon obviously knew how much this affected the future him. "Hyung..", "It's okay. Let's focus on saving him now. He said he won't go out for the whole day but knowing him.. He will. Can the ol' gang meet up in a hour." Namjoon look at him weirdly, ol' gang? 

"Uh, of cause hyung. Can I tell Jin hyung about this?" yoongi thinks about having more people involved to help but too many people would trigger a time paradox. "If he can keep a secret and help then, sure. I will go back now... Hoseok must be worried." he gave him a gentle smile and walk away with a cup of coffee for his boyfriend. 

"Seokie? I got you your favorite latte." no answers. "Seok? Hoseok?" yoongi started to worried and look through every room..but he isn't here. Then he found a note on the kitchen counter, "Heading out to get groceries, don't miss me too much, luv ur hobi" yoongi immediately dropped the latte letting it spilled everywhere and rush out the door. "No" he run toward the nearest groceries place but can't find him. "Excuse me, have you seen a guy a little taller then me, brown hair, handsome looking?" he asks a lady nearby, "I think so, he went around the corner a few minutes ago-" yoongi run as fast as his leg can take him. Round the corner...

A loud noise was heard


End file.
